This invention relates to an animal bed or cot for dogs or other small animals and more particularly to an animal bed or cot having fabric upon which the dog or other animal rests and wherein the fabric is inaccessible to chewing.
The flooring in most kennels is concrete, wood, vinyl or other hard surface which is often uncomfortable for animals. The lack of a soft resting place can also aggravate arthritic conditions and other joint problems, including hip dysplasia. The lack of a soft resting place can also cause calluses and wear the hair off of elbows, which is a particular problem for show dog owners.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide comfortable bedding for dogs or other animals. It is well known, however, among boarding kennel operators, dog breeders, veterinarians, show dog and hunting dog owners, and anyone who keeps dogs in a kennel type enclosure, that dogs so confined will frequently chew or attempt to tear apart whatever type of bedding or material is put into the enclosure to provide for their comfort and warmth. In particular, young dogs and, within certain breeds, dogs of all ages may attempt to rip apart anything within their reach, whether soft or hard. Thus, many dogs will destroy that which is there for their own comfort.
If towels, carpets, blankets or similar material is used for bedding in a kennel, they must be laundered frequently. In the case of boarding kennels, bedding must be laundered daily. In a kennel with a large number of enclosures, commercial grade washing and drying equipment is often required.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a soft resting place on a bed-type apparatus wherein the fabric upon which the dog or other animal rests is virtually impossible to chew or to be torn apart by the animal's teeth.
Another object is to provide an animal bed or cot which is protected from chewing by the dog or other animal and which needs replacing far less often than a non-protected bed or cot.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an animal bed or cot for dogs or other animals which is easy to maintain and clean at a lower cost than conventional animal bedding.
Still another object is to provide an animal bed or cot which can be quickly and easily washed or cleaned without being disassembled by using a hose or pail of water with a brush and detergent.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.